


You Get More Flies With Honey

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva, Beelzebub is in denial about having a praise kink, But they're both bisexual so, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel doesn't really care and does it anyway, I guess it's hetero?, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Beelzebub has a praise kink. Gabriel is very good at praise.





	You Get More Flies With Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not necessary that you read the previous works in this series. But you know, I wouldn't mind if you did. :-)

Beelzebub had been talking for a solid hour. 

Gabriel lay quietly on the bed, listening to her bitch about this and that. He had stopped paying attention a few minutes in, and he'd come to the conclusion that she was stalling. He couldn’t help the way his smile widened, no matter how much he tried to suppress it, when he also realized she was stalling because she was nervous. The Prince of Hell… was _nervous_. And it was adorable. 

“Wipe that smile off your face before I slap it off,” she barked, halting her pacing and fuming when his grin merely grew until his cheeks hurt. 

“You know threats of violence just turn me on,” he quipped, and she darted across the room, crawling quickly up the bed and straddling him, before catching his throat in her hand. 

“Well one of these days I'll just have to issue a threat that will actually shut you up,” she snarled, licking his cheek as if his skin were a rare delicacy she couldn’t wait to devour. 

“While I very much look forward to seeing how that goes for you, we're not here to focus on me today. Today… is about _you._” 

The flash of nervousness across her pale eyes confirmed his suspicions as to why she had been stalling. 

She released his throat and rocked back in his lap, arching an eyebrow before she outright slapped him across the face. Hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to _hurt_. 

He chuckled, though she could feel his cock growing harder beneath her from the sudden violent outburst. 

“What was that for?” he asked quietly, his voice entirely lacking any real offense as his hands slid up her thighs and began massaging them gently. 

“Becauzzze you're being an ass.” 

“No, I think I'm onto something and you don’t like that.” 

She slapped the other side of his face, just a bit harder than before. 

He bit his lip, shallowly rolling his hips beneath her as his fingernails clawed down her thighs. 

“Stop trying to distract me. I got a glimpse of your kink last time, and I think you're afraid of how much you might like it…” 

Beelzebub grabbed his wrists and shoved them above his head, allowing a bit of Hellfire to smolder in her throat as she growled in his face. 

“I’m not _afraid_ of anything, you imbecile. Now what exactly is it that you _think_ you saw?” 

Gabriel squirmed beneath her, his strong arms flexing as he strained against her grasp. 

“I _know_ what I saw. When I asked for your wings. You gave me what I wanted, and I said you were so good for me. I told you how pretty you were, my demon. You practically _melted_…” 

Before he could continue, Beelzebub rocketed forward, claiming his mouth with such hunger that they both groaned into the kiss. She rocked her hips down against his hard cock, before pulling back and biting his bottom lip with just a hint of demonic fangs. She let go just before drawing blood, realizing her body had started panting without her consent. 

“You’re mistaken, angel,” she whispered, grinding herself down against him to hide the tremors in her thighs. 

“Right. Of course. You're the Prince of Demons. You're the most powerful, terrifying being in all of Hell. Only a few degrees short of Satan himself.” 

Beelzebub trembled. 

“Angels and demons alike cower before you. Even Michael doesn’t dare double cross you. Because you're just that good. Or, pardon me, you're just that _bad._” 

Beelzebub whined, her forehead falling onto Gabriel’s chest as she rocked steadily against him, feeling the warm, hard length of his cock against her. She was suddenly very keen on removing his clothes with her teeth if it would shut him up. 

“Demonzzz don’t have praise kinks…” she mumbled, her tone a bit more culpable than she'd intended. 

“And angels don’t have kinks at all, yet here we are,” Gabriel said, his voice soothing as he pulled his wrists out of her weakening grasp, his arm cradling her lower back as he flipped them both over, positioning himself between her legs and rocking gently against her, earning an aggravated sigh. 

“Tell you what. I denied you last time, and I feel awful about it…” 

“Only because I made you pay dearly for your mistakezzz…” 

Gabriel laughed as he rocked against her again, earning another sigh that might've been a poorly concealed moan. He kissed her cheek, then tucked his face into the side of her neck in the hopes of avoiding another slap for his gentleness. 

“That you did. Regardless... how about I make it up to you. By making you come. Over…” 

He nuzzled against her neck, pressing kisses to her throat, then down along her collar, his fingers working open the buttons of her shirt and trailing kisses between her collarbones. 

“And over…” 

He yanked the bottom of her shirt from where it was tucked into her trousers, his lips ghosting along the edge before kissing just beneath her navel, his violet eyes glancing up at her for permission. 

“And over.” 

Beelzebub shuddered violently, her hand finding a fistful of his hair. “Fine. You owe me that, at least. But if I don’t enjoy it, whatever it is you think I'll like, I reserve the right to beat the shit out of you.” 

“Oh Beelz…” Gabriel purred as he opened up the last of her shirt buttons, his large hand gliding up her stomach to flick his thumb over a nipple, his eyes darkening visibly when she arched her back and pushed into his touch. “You can be so romantic, you know that?” 

She hauled a hand back and smacked the top of his head, ruffling his hair. He retaliated by yanking her trousers and underwear clean off in one smooth motion, quickly miracling away his own clothes and tucking himself close between her legs. She had been about to reprimand him for such rough treatment, but she found her voice had abandoned her when his cock pressed in at her entrance as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, a moan muffled against her skin as he sucked gently. 

“So… if I did have a praise kink… and I'm not admitting to that… what kinds of thingzzz do you think… you would say?” Beelzebub asked, tipping her head back against the pillow when she felt Gabriel glance up at her. Her hand kept roaming through his hair, even as she averted her eyes in embarrassment. She had to restrain every vengeful response in her body when she heard him chuckle at her. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I'd probably just tell you all the things I like about you. The things that drive me crazy, the things I can’t stop thinking about, when I have to return to Heaven and pretend you didn’t just fuck the life out of me.” 

Beelzebub squirmed on the bed, an eyebrow arched out of curiosity as she dragged her gaze down toward Gabriel, whose mouth was presently at work leaving a sloppy trail of kisses down her stomach. 

“Yeah? Like what?” 

He stopped and grinned, his thumb trailing down the rest of her stomach, before stopping to rub tantalizing circles over her clit as he watched her writhe on the bed. 

“Like… I adore that you're so tiny.” 

Beelzebub's head shot up, the Hellfire obvious in her eyes. 

“That’s not exactly what I expected, Gabriel. If you want to get kicked in the mouth, by all means, mention my sizzze again.” 

“I didn't mean it to be condescending. I like that your body is so small. It's deceiving. There's so much... _power_ in this body. More than any Archangel. But it's thrilling. I can wrap you in my arms, I can hold you still beneath my hands. I can cover you with my body, because physically I'm bigger than you. All the while knowing... you could destroy me if you wanted. I know you could. I'm... terrified of you. It makes my hands shake when I touch you. It makes my heart race to be near you. It makes my breath stop when you growl at me...” 

Beelzebub writhed beneath him, a long sigh escaping her lips as his fingers teased at her entrance, his thumb still massaging over her clit. “You’re really… afraid of me?” she gasped, throwing her head back against the pillow and grasping a handful of the sheets when he dipped two fingers inside her. 

“Nobody’s ever made me feel that way. Not in the history of the world, or even before. But you do,” Gabriel mumbled as he slowly pumped his fingers inside her, his other hand wrapping around her thigh as he lazily kissed her belly. He licked up into her navel, a smile gracing his lips when she jerked and pressed herself down onto his fingers with a yelp. 

“_More_…” she groaned, her back arching and her hips rolling as he curled his fingers gently inside her, his kisses trailing just a bit lower. 

“It’s why I asked you to meet me at that bar. Why I wanted you. Why I wanted _only_ you. I _wanted_ to be afraid. I _wanted_ to feel your claws against my skin, against my wings. My Prince, the most dangerous demon in all of Hell. I wanted you to make me your play thing. Ever since the airbase, the way you looked at me. Like I deserved to be squashed beneath your heel. I had never wanted anything the way I wanted you. You tempted me to lust, my Prince,” he teased, his heart jumping at the long moan that clawed its way from her lungs and the way she chewed her lip when his mouth found her pulsing clit. Her toes curled against the bedsheets and her legs trembled, his fingers still thrusting slowly inside her. 

“Ah! Angel…” she whined, her hand finding his hair once again and tightening into a fist. 

He thrust his fingers quickly, flicking his wet tongue against her sensitive nub, drawing her closer, making her hips roll and her legs twitch. He hummed in his throat, his cock helplessly hard between his legs. He was so turned on by the sounds she was making, by how helpless he'd finally managed to get his otherwise indomitable demon. But his own pleasure was not the goal. He was going to show his Prince more passion and praise than she'd ever received, until she was a mewling pile of goo in his hands. And then he planned to keep going. 

Beelzebub's thighs shuddered when she came, her hips jerking and her fingers yanking at his hair. She collapsed back onto the bed, her chest lightly glistening with sweat and her shoulders blushing pink. He crawled up her body, kissing her chest and dragging his lips over her unblemished pale skin. 

“That was beautiful, Beelz. You did so well for me,” he said quietly, watching the way her skin prickled and the little hairs on her arms stood on end. Oh yes. She had a praise kink. She had it _bad_. 

He hovered over her, his fingertips grazing her hip bone, her ribcage, the inside of her wrist. He watched her panting, trying to catch her breath as she basked in the overwhelming glow of finally getting what she'd needed but never really gotten. 

“Can you turn over for me? Let me see those beautiful wings of yours?” he asked, and she nodded slowly, still deliriously floating in the aftermath of her orgasm. Gabriel shivered violently at the sight. Beelzebub, blushing and happy. He’d never seen her _happy_. The rush of pure bliss and contentment that was radiating from her was damn near intoxicating for an angel. 

She turned over on her stomach, her ebony wings materializing and stretching out to her sides. Gabriel bit his lip and winced at the view, unable to keep his hand from caressing over the edge of her wing, down the delicate curve of her spine to her narrow, perfect little ass. His heart did a lovely backflip when she giggled at the lightness of his touch, where his fingertips trailed along the curve of her butt cheek. 

“_Holy shit,_” he breathed heavily, all the warmth in his entire body pooling in the pit of his stomach and making his cock pulse with heat. 

Beelzebub glanced over her shoulder with a mischievous grin, wiggling her ass in a manner that was downright _cruel._ “Enjoying the view there, angel?” 

“_God yes,_” Gabriel mumbled, his hand pumping his cock several times before sliding it between her ass cheeks and sighing at the sensation. 

“Leave God out of this. You're worshipping _me_ now, angel.” 

Gabriel's voice trembled with his admission- “Yes, my Prince.” 

He slipped a hand around her side and cupped her hip, lifting her hips slightly to allow him to slowly push his aching cock inside her. He filled her completely, his head swimming from the restraint it took not to pull back and thrust mercilessly inside her, when she moaned _like that_. 

“My Prince, so pretty for me. Do you even know what you do to me?” Gabriel asked absently, Beelzebub’s body warm and pliant in his hands when he pulled her back onto her knees in front of him, his chest pressing against her back as he littered her neck and shoulders with kisses. Her wings fluttered out on either side of her, her back arching to allow him to thrust deeper, which he did magnificently. He spread his hand flat against her chest, holding her against him as he moved, loving the way her heart hammered beneath his fingertips. 

“Tell me, Gabriel. Tell me what I do to you,” she groaned, almost on the verge of begging as her head fell back onto his shoulder. He growled, nipping at her earlobe as he gave her one good, hard thrust, her hand darting up to latch into his hair for support. 

“You make me forget myself. Forget that I'm an angel, that this body is just a shell. All I can think about is how badly I want you, how my skin yearns for yours. Like if I can’t lay my hands on you I'll just start burning… _fuck_,” the last word choked off into a whine, his wings springing from his back without having bade them to do so. They trembled against his back as he began thrusting harder and faster, before he spread his wings and cradled them against Beelzebub's, the feeling of sensitive flesh and feathers nearly forcing both of them over the edge. 

“Just like that, don’t you see? I can’t even control myself around you. I'd do anything you ask, anything. I'm your pet.” 

Beelzebub's hand fisted in his hair, and her insides clenched hard around him, her entire body quaking as she howled, her orgasm ripping through her. Gabriel very nearly came with her, but he didn’t allow himself to. He performed a quick miracle, keeping himself just on he precipice of orgasm and groaning loudly against her back at the near pain of it. He waited until he was sure Beelzebub had ridden out the extent of her orgasm before he relaxed slightly, his chest heaving as he gasped. 

“You're not going to come?” Beelzebub asked breathlessly, her entire body limp in Gabriel's arms as he held her, still on her knees and leaning back against his chest. Gabriel let out a weak little laugh. 

“I may be in control right now, but I still know who's boss. You said my pleasure belongs to you, and I can’t have it unless you say so.” 

Beelzebub smiled wickedly, her hand smoothing his hair where she'd grabbed it, her hips tipping back and forcing him to slide a bit further inside her, making him hiss. “Well would you look at that? And here I thought you'd be more difficult to train. What a good boy you are.” 

Gabriel shuddered and whined against her skin, feeling a chill run down his spine and straight to his cock, throbbing inside her. _She might be onto something with this praise kink thing._

He slid one hand from her chest to trace the edge of her jaw, then along her bottom lip. His index and middle finger edged at her mouth, his breath hot in her ear as he instructed her to suck. “That’s it, you're doing so well,” he said as he watched her mouth open obediently, his breath hitching when she took his fingers almost to the back of her throat, her hum of pleasure turning to a buzz that vibrated against his fingertips. He almost didn’t catch his own orgasm that time. 

“Oh _shit_ don't do that to me, please,” Gabriel begged, his face tucked into her hair as his entire body shook from the overwhelming _need_ for release. 

He pulled his fingers from her mouth, immediately reaching between her legs and using the spit-slick digits to stroke at her clit, which was already overstimulated from multiple orgasms. She yelped, her hand clawing at his wrist. Whether she wanted him to stop or give her more, she hardly knew. 

“You… like… my buzzzzing?” she choked, the surprise in her voice making her insecurity clear as day. 

“_Like it?_” Gabriel snarled, making Beelzebub bite her lip to keep from screaming as he began pumping his cock inside her. “_Fuck_ I get hard every time I hear a fly buzzing around on Earth now. _Like it?_ No, I don’t like it. _I love it,_” he growled as he pushed her forward onto her elbows, his hips pumping quickly before he slowed, his hand caressing the skin between her wings with tender care. “Does that surprise you?” 

She was quiet, save a small whimper. 

“I just… alwayzzzz assumed it wazzz annoying to people.” 

Gabriel stopped, his breaths labored as he removed himself and rocked back on his heels. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he contemplated her words, along with his possible response. 

“Beelz, turn around,” he said quietly, his tone serious enough that Beelzebub quickly obeyed, her wings folding up tightly against her back. He saw a flash of self-consciousness across her face and quickly pounced, covering her with his warm body, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. 

“It’s not annoying. It's so fucking sexy that I could come just thinking about it.” 

Beelzebub blushed, immediately tucking her face beneath his chin to hide it. 

“Then do it,” she said, her hands clawing at his sides. “Come for me.” 

“As you command, my Prince.” 

He slid easily back inside her, moaning into her mouth as her tongue vibrated with another buzz, making him thrust hard. He grunted as he pulled away from the kiss, his hips moving determinedly deep and slow as his forehead dropped down onto her shoulder. 

“I’ll come for you. I'm so close. It's taking everything I have not to. But I want you to come one more time. Can you do that for me? Can you be my good little demon just a bit longer?” 

Her thighs clamped hard against his sides and her hands clawed down his back as she whimpered helplessly. “Y-yes, angel,” she stuttered, the very sound of her quaking voice sending shockwaves down Gabriel's spine. He didn’t think he could hold out much longer, and decided to pull an angelic trick from his repertoire. He pushed himself up by a hand planted over her shoulder, and focused a bit of angelic energy into his other hand, his fingertips practically glowing with Heavenly energy. He trailed them along her collarbone, over a nipple and down her side, watching as her body twitched and quaked from the tingle of pure angelic power against her skin. He thrust inside her slowly as he ghosted his hand over her hip, the pad of his thumb finding her clit and massaging with such precision that Beelzebub sobbed, both hands slapping out onto the bed at her sides and gathering desperate fistfuls of the sheets. 

“You're doing so well. You look… _exquisite_ like this. So good for me, so pretty. You're almost there. Be my sweet thing and come for me.” 

Beelzebub sobbed again, louder this time, her legs spreading wide and shivering. “Harder, Gabriel, _please,_” she cried, her eyes watering and her jaw hanging open with a soundless scream. 

Gabriel complied with the command, his cock thrusting harder and faster, all his concentration fixated on the warmth he held in his fingertip, rubbing quick circles over her clit as he choked out a broken cry, unable to contain his own pleasure anymore. His wings beat heavily several times, sending a rush of air over Beelzebub's exposed body, barely muffling her cry of ecstasy. 

“Bee, I… _can't_… I'm gonna…” 

“_Yes._” 

“_Fuck._” 

Beelzebub didn’t even try and conceal her scream as she came explosively, her body convulsing heavily beneath Gabriel's shuddering form, his wings shaking as he spilled inside her with a desperate cry, her own orgasm rocking her to her core and nearly tearing her from her corporation in the process. 

Gabriel collapsed onto her chest, her skin moist with sweat against his cheek as he gasped for air. They both remained that way for several minutes, unable to regain themselves with enough confidence to speak. 

Surprisingly, Gabriel recovered his voice first, accompanied by a laugh. 

“What kind of sick fucking game was She playing… to give me a masochism kink… and you a praise kink?” 

Beelzebub considered Gabriel's observation, a little chuckle of her own escaping her lips as she coursed a hand through his sweaty hair. 

“The only kind of game She playzzz. Russian Roulette with a flaming sword.” 

And with that, she flipped a middle finger toward the ceiling.


End file.
